Forecloser
by nerdyboy215
Summary: Don't take away something that's special to someone and not think any consequences are going to come out of it. Just ask Will, oh wait...


Brandon Turner

Chapter 1

(Ring Ring). "Hello, thank you for calling the Philadelphia Housing Company. How may I assist you today?" Then when a menacing voice. "I told you this day will come!" "Rob what did I tell you about calling me at work? What do you want?" "Ha-ha. We still are going to Jesse's party tonight?" "I don't know man. The party starts at 7pm and I don't get out till 8pm" "Come on don't be a wuss" "I'm going to call you later someone's coming in" "Later"

A tall older man, long haired and stubble cut facial hair, black glasses and a white cane. Is being accompanied by a German Sheppard. "This man is blind" thought Will. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm…" "I know William Fredrick James" "Yes, wait how do you know my middle name?" The man and Will sit down. "My name is Isaac Walsh." "Ahh, . We've been expecting you. It seems you haven't been paying your mortgage. I do believe your house is up for foreclosure." "Yes, that is why I'm here. I need an extension on the payments" "I'm sorry but we've already extending your payments twice." "I need more time!" Isaac slams his hands on the table. "I'm sorry but it's not possible. It's either you pay or your house will be taken." Isaac leans forward in his chair, removing his glasses, revealing his eyes which have been sewn shut and says, "Mark my words, days will come in which you will see what others cannot" "I'm sure it will. Now it was nice speaking with you Mr. Walsh. Have a nice day." Isaac rises from his seat walks to the doorway, but before leaving he turns his head and says "Might want to get that stain dry cleaned." Then he exits the doorway. Will looks down in confusing as he sees a stain on his shirt, but wonders how a blind man would know. He looks out his window and sees Isaac crossing the street only to see Isaac stop in the middle, turn and look up at him. Then in an instance Isaac and his dog are hit by a truck. Will jumps back in shock, then returns to his seat and stares at the empty chair where Isaac once was.

Chapter 2

(Later that night at Jesse's party)

"So the guy and dog got like, creamed by a big rig?" says Rob. "Yeah, it's like he wanted me to see it happen." "That's mad weird man! But hey we're at this party, so lets have some fun!" Will sits on a couch, beer in his hand and decides to just relax. "Will come on, these girls want to have some fun with us" "No, I'm okay" "Come on Will, we won't bite. Well unless you want us to" says one of the girls" "Alright, alright I'm coming." As they walk in the wooded area, Will begins to hear noises. "Hey, anyone here that?" "Come on dude don't get all freaky with me now" "I don't know man" They continue to walk, and as they come to a stop, Will notices a man-like figure in the near distant with a dog handle in his left hand and a cane in the other. "No freaking way man!" "What, what is it?" "You're telling me you don't see that?" "See what? What are you talking about?" "The guy and dog I was telling you about!" "The guy and dog that was killed earlier today?!" "Yeah, right there!" They turn and look around but nothing can be seen except darkness and trees. Will looks around and nothing, as if what he seen was just a figure of his imagination.

Later that night, as Will lays in bed he replays what Isaac said to him, _**"Mark my words, days will come in which you will see what others cannot" **_He falls asleep, only to be awaken with the feeling of not being alone. As he awakens he sees the man-like figure and the dog again, but this time they don't look the same. The man doesn't have his cane and the dog is bigger. Will sits up in a hurry and turns on the light only to find no one there. Then when he turns back to the light he sees Isaac and his dog standing beside his bed. "Wha…What do you want?" Isaac does a creepy chuckle and smiles, "Will, this is only the beginning" He then jumps at Will in whom he wakes up alarm clock ringing. He finds himself sweating, panting, and shaking.

Chapter 3

"Will can you come into my office for a second?" says Wills boss as he enters his workplace. "Yeah sure, what's up?" "I need you to go down to the old Walsh place with a couple guys and clean it out" "M… M... Me?" "Yes you. Is there a problem?" "I mean no.." "Well good, I need you to get on that." Wills heart start to beat faster as he leaves the office.

As he enters the van with the crew, he wonders what he will find. Then in an instant Isaac and his dog appear in the street. "Watch out!" Will grabs the steering wheel, guiding them around Isaac. "Hey man, what the hell is wrong with you?" "You almost hit them!" "Hit who you freaking idiot? You could've gotten us all killed!" "Isaac and his dog were in the middle.." He stops mid-sentence noticing how dumb it sounds. They get to the old Walsh residence. They all feel a chill as they enter the household. "Man, this house is creepy!" says one of the workers. "Yeah I know. You guys go that way, I'm going to look around." Says Will.

He walks up the steps and looks both ways trying to figure out which way to go. He looks up and notices a string hanging down which leads to the attic. He pulls it and watches the stairs come down, he walks up. Up there, is just a lone box. He opens it to find just pictures. While looking through them he finds very interesting ones. The first one is of him looking up at the attic string. The second is of him walking up the steps. The third is of him looking through the pictures. He turns around in fear to see nothing but a camera. He drops the pictures and picks up the camera. It's an old fashion one, where the pictures come out the front. Then he turns back to the box, but it's not there, it's just a photo album. When he opens it, the first picture is of Isaac standing behind him. He drops the album and turns around to find Isaac staring at him with a menacing smile. He falls to the ground in fright. Isaac gets on one knee and looks down on Will. "Well, well, well. Not too scared to take away a man's house but when he comes by for a friendly visit you want to get all jumpy" "Friendly?! You call coming to my house at night and terrorizing me, a friendly visit?!"

Isaac gets up and walks away, whistling a tone, then disappears. Will gets up, shaking and out of breath. They finish cleaning and exits the property. Will returns home but is unable to sleep. The next day at work, Will gets a call, and with a menacing voice "I told you this day will come!" "Rob not again, I'm not in the mood for this today!" "Rob? No no, guess again William Fredrick James!" Then out of nowhere, Isaac appears next to him. He jumps back, starting to back up. Then Isaacs's dog pounces on him pushing him through the window causing him to fall 5 stories to his death.

When the cops review the tape, that is where the shocker happens. Will actually got up, and threw himself out the window, committing suicide! The one question is why this man would commit suicide. He had a good job and good pay?

(3 months later)

"Hello, welcome to the Philadelphia Housing Company. My name is…." "I know. Michael James Franklin" "Yes, wait how do you know my middle name?" "My name is Isaac Walsh" "Ahh, Mr. Walsh….."

The End


End file.
